Office of Technology Assessment
Overview The Office of Technology Assessment (OTA) was established by Congress in 1972 to provide congressional committees with objective and authoritative analysis of the complex scientific and technical issues of the late 20th century. It was a leader in practicing and encouraging delivery of public services in innovative and inexpensive ways, including distribution of government documents through electronic publishing. The OTA closed on September 29, 1995. OTA documents The following OTA documents are relevant to the subject matter of this wiki. They are listed in alphabetical order. A * Accessibility and Integrity of Networked Information Collections (OTA-BP-TCT-109) (Aug. 1993). * Adult Literacy and New Technologies: Tools for a Lifetime (OTA-SET-550) (July 1993). * Advanced Network Technology (OTA-BP-TCT-101) (June 1993). * An Assessment of Alternatives for a National Computerized Criminal History System (October 1982). * Anti-Satellite Weapons, Countermeasures, and Arms Control (1985) * Automated Guideway Transit: An Assessment of PRT and Other New Systems (June 1975). * Automatic Train Control in Rail Rapid Transit (1976). * Automation and the Workplace: Selected Labor, Education, and Training Issues (Mar. 1983). * Automation of America's Offices, 1985-2000 (OTA-CIT-287) (Dec. 1985). * Automobile Collision Data: An Assessment of Needs and Methods of Acquisition (Feb. 17, 1975). B * The Big Picture: HDTV and High-Resolution Systems (OTA-BP-CIT-64) (June 1990). * Book Preservation Technologies (May 1988). * Bringing Health Care Online: The Role of Information Technologies (OTA-ITC-624) (Sept. 1995). C * Civilian Satellite Remote Sensing: A Strategic Approach (OTA-ISS-607) (Sept. 1994). * Commercial Newsgathering From Space—A Technical Memorandum (OTA-TM-ISC-40) (May 1987). * Computer Software and Intellectual Property (OTA-BP-CIT-61) (Mar. 1990). * Computer-Based National Information Systems: Technology and Public Policy Issues (Sept. 1981). * Computerized Manufacturing Automation: Employment, Education, and the Workplace (Apr. 1984). * Copyright and Home Copying: Technology Challenges the Law (Oct. 1989). * Criminal Justice, New Technologies, and the Constitution (May 1988). * Critical Connections: Communication for the Future (OTA-CIT-407) (Feb. 1990). D * Data Format Standards for Civilian Remote Sensing Satellites (OTA-BP-ISC-114) (May 1993). * Defending Secrets, Sharing Data: New Locks and Keys for Electronic Information (OTA-CIT-310) (Oct. 1987) E * Effects of Information Technology on Financial Services Systems (Sept. 1984). * Electronic Bulls and Bears: U.S. Securities Markets and Information Technology (OTA-CIT-469) (Sept. 1990). * Electronic Delivery of Public Assistance Benefits: Technology Options and Policy Issues (Apr. 1988). * Electronic Enterprises: Looking to the Future (May 1994). * Electronic Record Systems and Individual Privacy (June 1986). * The Electronic Supervisor: New Technology, New Tensions (Sept. 1987). * Electronic Surveillance and Civil Liberties (Oct. 1985). * Electronic Surveillance in a Digital Age (July 1995). * Exploratory Workshop on the Social Impacts of Robotics: Summary and Issues (Feb. 1982). F * The FBI Fingerprint Identification Automation Program: Issues and Options (OTA-BP-TCT-84) (Nov. 1991). * Federal Computers and Telecommunications, Security and Reliability Considerations, and Computer Crime Legislative Options (Feb. 1985). * Federal Government Information Technology: Management, Security, and Congressional Oversight (Feb. 1986). * Federal Scientific and Technical Information in an Electronic Age: Opportunities and Challenges (Oct. 1989). * Finding a Balance: Computer Software, Intellectual Property, and the Challenge of Technological Change (OTA-TCT-527) (May 1992). * Flat Panel Displays in Perspective (OTA-ITC-631) (Sept. 1995). * Food Information Systems (Feb. 1976). * Food Information Systems: Summary and Analysis (Aug. 1976). * The Future of Remote Sensing From Space: Civilian Satellite Systems and Applications (July 1993). G-H * Genetic Monitoring and Screening in the Workplace (OTA-BA-455) (Oct. 1990). * Global Communications: Opportunities for Trade and Aid (OTA-ITC-642) (Sept. 1995). * Global Standards: Building Blocks for the Future (OTA-TCT-512) (Mar. 1992). * Helping America Compete: The Role of Federal Scientific and Technical Information (June 1990). * High-Performance Computing and Networking for Science (Sept. 1989). I * Implications of Electronic Mail and Message Systems for the U.S. Postal Service (Aug. 1982). * Information Security and Privacy in Network Environments (OTA-TCT-606) (Sept. 1994). * Information Systems Related to Technology Transfer: A Report on Federal Technology Transfer in the United States (OTA-BP-ITE-111) (Sept. 1993). * Information Technologies for the Control of Money Laundering (OTA-ITC-630) (Sept. 1995). * Information Technology R&D: Critical Trends and Issues (Feb. 1985). * Informational Technology and Its Impact on American Education (Nov. 1982). * Informing the Nation: Federal Information Dissemination in an Electronic Age (OTA-CIT-396) (Oct. 1988). * Innovation and Commercialization of Emerging Technologies (OTA-BP-ITC-165) (Sept. 1995). * Intellectual Property Rights in an Age of Electronics and Information (Apr. 1986). * International Competitiveness in Electronics (Nov. 1983). * Issue Update on Information Security and Privacy in Network Environments (OTA-BP-ITC-147) (Sept. 1995). M-N * Making Government Work: Electronic Delivery of Federal Services (OTA-TCT-578) (Sept. 1993). * MEDLARS and Health Information Policy (Sept. 1982). * Microelectronics Research and Development (Mar. 1986). * Miniaturization Technologies (OTA-TCT-514) (Nov. 1991). * The 1992 World Administrative Radio Conference: Technology and Policy Implications (OTA-TCT-549) (1993). P * Policy Implications of Medical Information Systems (Dec. 1977). * Policy Implications of the Computed Tomography (CT) Scanner (Nov. 1978). * Policy Implications of the Computed Tomography (CT) Scanner: An Update (Jan. 1981). * A Preliminary Assessment of the National Crime Information Center and the Computerized Criminal History System (Dec. 1978). * Proceedings: Technology and Governance in the 1990s. Papers Presented at the OTA 20th Anniversary Forum on Technology and Governance in the 1990s (OTA-A-564) (Apr. 1993). * Protecting Privacy in Computerized Medical Information (OTA-TCT-576) (Sept. 1993). R * Radiofrequency Use and Management: Impacts From the World Administrative Radio Conference of 1979 (Jan. 1982). * Remote Sensing and the Private Sector: Issues for Discussion (Mar. 1984). * Remotely Sensed Data From Space: Distribution, Pricing, and Applications (July 1992). * Remotely Sensed Data: Technology, Management and Markets (OTA-ISS-604) (Sept. 1994). * Rural America at the Crossroads: Networking for the Future (Apr. 1991). S * Science, Technology, and the Constitution (Sept. 1987). * Science, Technology, and the First Amendment (OTA-CIT-369) (Jan. 1988). * SDI: Technology, Survivability, and Software (May 1988). * Seeking Solutions: High Performance Computing for Science (OTA-BP-TCT-77) (Mar. 1991). * Selected Electronic Funds Transfer Issues: Privacy, Security, and Equity (Mar. 1982). * The Social Security Administration and Information Technology (Oct. 1986). * The Social Security Administration's Decentralized Computer Strategy: Issues and Options (OTA-TCT-592) (Apr. 1994). * Supercomputers: Government Plans and Policies (Mar. 1986). T-Z * Technology, Innovation and Regional Economic Development: Encouraging High-Tech Development (OTA-BP-STI-25) (Apr. 1983). * Telecommunications Technology and Native Americans: Opportunities and Challenges (OTA-ITC-621) (Aug. 1995). * U.S. Banks and International Telecommunications (OTA-BP-TCT-100) (Oct. 1992). * U.S. Telecommunications Services in European Markets (OTA-TCT-548) (Aug. 1993). * Virtual Reality and Technologies for Combat Simulation (OTA-BP-ISS-136) (Sept. 1994). * Wireless Technologies and the National Information Infrastructure (OTA-ITC-622) (Sept. 1995). Category:Government entity Category:Technology